Vergil vs Esdeath
Interlude One Minute Melee where have two fights fight for 60 seconds One Minute Melee Fight Vergil was on top of Temen-ni-gru waiting for Dante to arrive, however, an uninvited guest showed up instead. "who are you?" Vergil question the stranger as he doesn't turn around. "Is that anyway to treat a guest?" A female voice told Vergil, however, Vergil turns around to see Esdeath. "You are not welcomed here, leave before I make you leave!" Vergil told Esdeath as she grew a smile. (cue: Save The Future - Brandon Yates) "If i'm truly not welcomed here, then force me to leave!" Esdeath told Vergil as she points her rapier at him. Vergil then flicks the blade open with his thumb. "Come on!" Vergil told Esdeath as a different battle of Temen-ni-gru commence Nobody Blink!! Divide!!! Vergil teleports behind Esdeath as he slashes her twice on the back, and the follows up with an upward and downward slash forcing Esdeath to be send back, however, she manages land on her feet as she rushes towards Vergil clashing blades. Esdeath Kicks Vergil as she follows up with slashing him multiple times as she kicks him back, however, Vergil seemed unfazed by this. Esdeath took notice and rushed Vergil again. both clash blades again but this time Vergil summoned Beowulf and jabbed Esdeath in the stomach twice, Vergil used his teleportation get behind Esdeath who already knew Vergil would behind her. Esdeath turned around and clashed with Vergil, however Vergil used his teleportation get behind Esdeath and attack faster which proved successful as he delivered twice jabs to her chest, and multiple kicks in a revolver style, which made Esdeath bounce off the ground from the shock wave. Vergil slashed Esdeath twice with the yamato as he sends hitting a statue. Esdeath quickly recovers as she rushes towards Vergil as they clash blades multiple times, Esdeath jumped back and clapped her hands together. "Weissschnabel" 'Esdeath said she made ice out of thin air firing them at Vergil was teleporting, and cutting them into pieces. Vergil took the opportunity to teleport behind Esdeath as he delivers three slashes on her back. Vergil forces Esdeath to go flying back as he know uses his summoned swords as he fires them and rushes towards Esdeath. both of them clashed blades for a little bit, however, Esdeath was getting unbalanced by having to dodge, and block both Vergil and his summoned swords. she rushes towards Vergil again as they clash blades for a tiny bit, however two of Vergil's summoned swords pierced Esdeath's left shoulder, and right abdomen. Esdeath then got an idea. She jumped back and let Vergil rush towards her. "'Mahapadma" '''Esdeath said in time as Vergil's sword was now inches away from her face. She takes her rapier and pierces his throat, and heart. When time resumed blooded barely gushed out of Vergil as he healed instantly. Vergil however back away as Esdeath attempts to pierce his heart again, however, Vergil acrivated his Devil Trigger, and slashed Esdeath multiple times in the torso, and used teleportation at a faster rate then Esdeath could keep up. Vergil slashed her back multiple times. as he uses to summoned swords to pierce her heart and her neck. Both the summoned swords sent Esdeath off of Temen-ni-gru as she dies from the fall and blood loss. '''K.O!! Vergil sheaths yamato as he now waits for Dante to arrive at Temen-ni-gru. Conclusion This melee's winner is... Vergil Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music